Something Stupid
by Chobits3
Summary: Kumiko agrees to go out with Asuka for one night, on that same night, Kumiko understands that she has always been in love with Asuka.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello how are you?,**

 **I do not know why, but the Asuka x Kumiko caught my attention and I loved it.**

* * *

"Oumae-chan!" I heard someone shouting my name from the other side of the street.

"Asuka-senpai?" I said when I saw the new university student, looking to the sides I crossed the street and headed towards the one that was once vice president of the symphonic band "you're not supposed to be in college"

"It is supposed, but for some strange reason the teacher of my last hour did not attend" she replied with her characteristic smile, I watched her for a moment and realized that she had changed a lot physically, but apparently her behavior remains the same " and what are you doing Oumae-chan? "

"Taki-sensei let us leave early today because he had a commitment," I replied quietly as I walked alongside Asuka

"Since we both have nothing to do, you seem to spend time with me" she said with a smile very different from what she used to give to anyone ...

"Agreed" I nodded, I do not know why I agreed to go out with her ... I just did it, we went in completely unusual silence on her part, since she is always talking to annoy me but out of nowhere she said something that caught my attention

"I know I'll stand in line until you think you have the time to spend a night with me Oumae-chan"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I was completely dismayed by the comment, I did not understand what she was referring to.

"Find out yourself" I answer with a smile, I looked at her for a moment and we continue walking

"And if we go somewhere to dance?" She asked and I just nodded, we went to a place where she has live music as well as food and drinks. Apparently it was for older people but fortunately we entered, apparently the security guard knew Asuka-senpai.

We entered the place, and I realized that most of them were university students, we went to a table and asked for something to eat, we talked until I saw how a boy started to approach our table.

"Tanaka-san, how are you?" I saw how a tall boy with brown hair tried to get the attention of Asuka-senpai, I do not know, but this young man does not like me.

"Oh, Takahashi-san! I did not expect to see you here "apparently Asuka-senpai seemed surprised by the sudden appearance of the young man" but how rude I am, Takahashi-san, she is my friend Oumae Kumiko "I saw as Asuka-senpai pointed to where she was sitting

"I'm sorry I did not see you Oumae-san, I'm Takahashi Ryuu" he said with a slight bow "I know it's inconvenient, but, Tanaka-san, do you want to dance with me?" Takahashi and I were waiting for Asuka-senpai's answer and for I finally understood something very important, this guy is in love with my senpai ... but apparently she does not.

"Takahashi-san, you're very kind, but I'm sorry, I can not" Asuka-senpai finally replied giving the boy a look, on the other hand, she knew he wanted an explanation, he just left leaving us alone again.

"Are we going to dance?" Asuka-senpai suddenly asked me, causing me to blush and then nodded and we headed to the dance floor ... we were dancing for a long time until the rhythm of the song changed to something slower

"I think it's time to go back to our table" I mentioned quietly, but I saw Asuka placing her hands on my waist and I could not help but blush at the contact "dance with me, this piece" and without hesitating one more minute put my hands behind her neck, we were so close together that I could feel the beating of her heart, my head resting on her neck was really comfortable to be like that, it was a new feeling for me.

And I understood that I was just somehow in love with Asuka-senpai.

"I know there are chances it will not be with me if you leave here," I said finally, without taking my head off his neck

"You say it for Takahashi" she said, and I just nodded without taking my head off her neck

"He's not important to me, besides ..." but she did not finish the sentence because the song was over "it's time to go home" I made a little pout as I did not want to take off from her ...

When we left the premises, we walked in total silence ... then I remembered when we were dancing so close and I did not avoid blushing because of the thought I had, I really enjoyed being like this with her.

"See you later Oumae-chan" my Senpai finally said pulling me out of my thoughts, so focused was I had not realized that we were near my house

"I think you are very far from your house Asuka-senpai" I felt guilty since I had diverted her a lot from her path

"Do not worry, it's not as late as it seems ... thank you for tonight," She said, as she watched the starry sky

"You're welcome, it was a pleasure for me ... maybe we can repeat it again" I mentioned and she lowered her gaze to focus on mine.

"Of course"

and I saw how she left, so I understood, I was determined to tell Asuka about my feelings...

* * *

 **is based on a song by Robbie Williams with Nicole Kidman "S** **omething Stupid"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello how are you?** **I am very sorry for the delay, but I was somewhat stressed and had no inspiration to write ...**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - I Love You**

I was dating Asuka-senpai for almost a week and could not find the right moment to tell her about my feelings ...

On a quiet afternoon, I was in high school rehearsing with the band until Taki-sensei ended the practice.

"I think it's all for today" said Sensei giving us a thankful look "they can retire to their homes" and without saying anything else he retired ...

I was still thinking about how to tell my senpai that I was in love with her, so submerged was I in my thoughts that I had not noticed a certain person standing at my side ...

"Asuka-senpai!" I said in amazement as I saw that person stealing each of my thoughts. "What are you doing here?

"You're not supposed to be in college" this time it was Natsuki-senpai who spoke

"Being number one in the class and president of the student council has its advantages" she replied with her classic smile

"To what should you visit senpai" I heard Hazuki speak as I was still shocked by the sudden appearance of Asuka

"I came for Oumae-chan to settle an issue" Asuka replied, but for some strange reason I felt a look on me, and quickly look for the point of origin, realizing that it was Reyna who was watching us

"An issue?" Midori-chan asked

"Yes, are you ready Oumae-chan?" Asuka-senpai asked me

"Yes" I replied leaving me trance, we said goodbye to everyone and left the school in total silence ... Later, we dropped in a quiet and small place, it was very nice the place we ordered something to eat while we had a drink or two ...

"You have to ask why I went to look for you at school" finally spoke Asuka-senpai

"Yes" I answered with curiosity

"I wanted to be with you" she replied very calmly giving me a smile, causing the colors to rise to my face.

"Senpai"

"Mm, tell me" I could see how she was observing me closely, but I could not get a word out of my mouth "what's wrong Oumae-chan?"

"I love you" I said finally lowering my eyes so she could not see how red I was, a silence took over the place and I just heard her tell me it was time to leave ... I think I just ruined my friendship with Asuka- senpai

We left that place and we walked through the streets without saying a word about my confession, it was the second time I said it and I did not receive an answer on both occasions.

"Kumiko" finally spoke Asuka senpai staring at me

"Before you say anything I want to tell you that I'm sorry"

"Why?" She asked

"I can see it in your eyes, you still despise the same old lies that you once heard in your adolescence and then, I go and mess everything up saying something stupid, like" I love you "" I said between tears as she just hugged me to stop crying "and even if for you it's just a sentence, for me it's true, it never seemed so accurate to me before.

I practice every day to find some clever phrase to say, to make it have real meaning, but then, I thought I would wait until you were alone with you. "

"The moment is the appropriate Kumiko, I always thought it would be me who would end up confessing but you got ahead and you beat me"

"That means ..." I answered, and saw how that ray of light had returned to me.

"I love you too Kumiko" she finally said and could not help being happy at his confession "your perfume fills my head, but just like you were afraid to spoil everything by saying something stupid, like" I love you "then would you my girlfriend Kumiko? "

"If I want," I answered without hiding my emotion, it was the best decision I had made since she left high school "I love you Asuka-senpai" I finally said to steal our first kiss

"I love you Kumiko too" she answered and then kiss us again on a magical night.

* * *

 **I really love the relationship that Asuka and Kumiko have, if the anime had been Yuri, they would be my favorite couple.**


End file.
